


Dancing

by Cabbagiez



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: Canon Backstory, Dancing, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, The Colonel has got issues, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: William has always loved dancing. The music has always enraptured him, and influenced his life.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Markiplier related fic (or at least the only I'm willing to publish) so I do hope you enjoy!

Dancing. Oh how William loved dancing, ever since childhood. He adored it, he  _ embraced _ it. The man who was like a brother to him often complained of their frequent dance lessons as children, but William adored the flow of the music, every turn, every dip. It carried him throughout life, the music of the dance, guiding him. Better yet, the music silenced the whispers of doubt and shame. The music brought joy in their stead, bringing friends together, enhancing a joke. The music helped him learn, helped him embrace the madness of life. And  _ she _ loved it too. The woman he loved so dearly, the sister of his best friend. The wife of his brother. She adored the music of William, the dance of joy and courtship. They danced together so beautifully, even as his brother’s dance grew hateful and angry. William couldn’t hear, the music blocked that out as well. The music blocked the schism growing in their relationship from ever reaching his ears, until it was far too late. She left, she left both of them. William was alone, only his lover’s brother to guide him, his own brother had long since grown to hate him. And still he danced. He danced until he could dance no more, embracing the dance to the point where he ignored life where it went awful. And then his dance led him back to who was once his brother. In the guise of a friendly competition hatred was brought upon him. The dance of death began, and William could do nothing to stop it. His brother was dead by his hand, but the music made him refuse to take things seriously. The music had turned sinister, but he was blind to its ministrations. An investigation began, and still the dance called to him.  _ She _ returned. She brought the only innocent party into her room, and they discovered something. William had gone to his own room, guided by the dance, intending to apologize for whatever had caused her to leave. By the time the others returned from their discovery, she and her brother were gone. William was  _ furious, _ the dance of excitement changing into one of fury, mad hatred, and violence. He lashed out,  _ BANG,  _ the dance of death had returned. Then they got up.  _ Someone _ got up.  _ Of course _ , the music told him,  _ it was all a joke _ . It was all a joke. He laughed, he laughed and laughed. The music drove him further down the road, if that was a joke,  _ every _ death must be jokes. The dance of death continued, and continued. What a joke. He was no longer William, that name suited him no longer. Reminder of a bygone time, a time of idiotic, sick pranks. The dance changed, and led him to a new world and a new name.  _ Wilford. Yes, that’ll do. _


End file.
